


Drink In

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Cecil's turn to volunteer.





	Drink In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



> \o/ blood-drinking Lasswell for you~ <3

"My turn," Cecil said warmly as he followed Lasswell back to his room. Lasswell nodded before murmuring his appreciation. 

He hadn't expected such an... enthusiastic reaction to his condition, but, as he was reminded again and again, he was among friends who cared about him and this was part of that. 

"My arm again?" Cecil questioned as he sat on the edge of the bed and starting pulling away cloth and armor. "Easier if I make a cut myself?" 

"If you can," Lasswell replied. Cecil, thankfully, was not a fainter. 

But he was very generous. 

And Lasswell drank it in.


End file.
